Dance With Me
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: Dr.Tan invites all the dancers to an "exclusive penthouse vacation!", disguising himself. Once everyone is there, they get locked in as Dr.Tan's plan to eliminate all dance styles being danced accept for his. They have no way to escape. Relationships will be tested, lost, and created. Characters from DC1 and DC2. Mainly revolves around Miss Aubrey's POV, but still changes. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 1**

_Yes I'm writing a Dance Central fanfic… I have no idea why I'm fangirling over dance game characters, but I've been urging to write a fanfic for a while now, I finally gave in! I don't totally know where I'm going to go with this story, but hopefully it's likeable :) This one won't be updated as often though, I'm more focused on my "High School for the Freaks" story, and I have to keep up with that one. Don't expect much writing on Taye and li'l T; I don't really like them… Don't get all "you're racist!" on me, they just annoy me. MacCoy either. But who knows what's gonna happen! X) And until I get DC3, Lima and Rasa probably won't even show up… Well enough with my notes, time for the story!_

(Aubrey's POV):

"Water." I order the barman. Here at the club, by myself. Of course Jaryn and Kerith are on stage doing they're thing. Just waiting on my partner, Angel. We're up next. He's always late. I'm just waiting for the day we have to cancel because he can't arrive on time. I mean, I'm a girl, and I spend less time at the mirror than that boy does.

"Hey mamasita,"

I turn laying a hard slap on the boy. Didn't even think it was Angel!

"Hey, what was that for?" Angel rebounds. He rubs his cheek.

"Don't be late, don't get slapped. Simple as that." I play it off like I knew it was him.

"Look, I'm sorry,"

"No excuses," I hold my hand up to shush him. "Stop wasting so much time on your hair."

"You know I don't always spend all that time at the mirror! I had to pick up Bodie and Emelia!" He holds up his hands defensively.

"At least you wore the right outfit." I sigh. We're wearing our normal crew outfits, my blue sailor suit with gold buttons, red belt, red flats with straps, black headband with a white line, and two bracelets: a White one with a blue line and a chain with an anchor charm. Angel, wearing his open blue jacket with white sewing, blue and white striped tank under, tan designer capris, white visor, and these ugly red things of shoes/flats. But hey, at least they were an attempt to match mine.

"Yo!" Bodie shouts, arriving with Emilia's hand clasped in his.

"Hey," I sigh.

Emilia grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. "What's up, girl?"

"Well we're going up soon," I say, brushing myself off.

"Or, now," Angel grabs my arm.

"Uh, no." I push his hand away and grab onto his collar. "Talk to you guys later," the lights shut off and I pull Angel onto the stage. I hear a "Good luck, you'll need it." From Jaryn on the way up. We stand there, in our "ready" positions. Waiting for the bright light to shine again.

The lights shine again, and our song plays. I slither over to Angel, him doing the same to me. We stop when we reach each other.

Angel has his hands hovering to the sides of my hips, shaking along with them. Like his hands control my movement. I spin around, and reach my hand back to place on the side of his head, and do a body roll, his body following mine. The crowd screams in delight, the exact reaction you want the crowd to have.

It's almost weird how close Angel and I appear when dancing.

After about fifteen minutes of dancing, our turn is over. And I notice Dare has arrived too.

"Hey!" The pink-haired woman stumbles over to me. I guess she got her party on before she even got here.

Angel slips his arm around my shoulders and whispers into my ear; "_That was sexy_."

I pull away and shove my hand in his face. "Uh, no."

"But hey, I'm always here!" Dare stumbles forward, and runs her finger down Angel's chest.

"Um," Angel grabs Dare's arms and pulls her off him.

"Oh I was just kidding! You know I'm too good for you!" Dare giggles and runs, or attempts to, up to the DJ booth where MacCoy is working. She hugs him from behind, and I can see him making a surprised face and his mouth saying _"Dare!"_

Angel told me that MacCoy has a crush on Dare. Dare sees him more like a brother, and has no feelings for him though.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket. "I'll be back." I tell to anyone who's listening, and head toward the bathroom.

It's an unrecognized number, but you never know what admirers may be calling, so I answer. "Hello?"

"_Congratulations! You have won an exclusive trip to_-" I hang up. I hate those stupid phone calls!

"Aubrey!" MacCoy catches me when I leave the bathroom. "Dude I got a call saying I, and twelve other people, have won a trip to some exclusive penthouse thing! It gave me the address and everything!"

That's strange; I just got a call that started sounding like that… "Don't trust those, MacCoy. And shouldn't you be working?"

"I set a playlist. And I looked it up on my phone and it seemed legit. And I don't care what you say, I'm going!"

"Well, why the hell did you come to me to tell me this?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I wanted to know if you could give me a ride. Since, I'm sure you wouldn't care if I got hurt or whatever." He shrugs.

"Well I do care if you get hurt," I put my hand on the top of his head and look at his face. "I do need a reasonable DJ."

"So can you take me, please?"

"Um, hold on." I have to check that call again. How odd is it that two people, who know each other, get selected out of 13 people in the world?

I turn back into the bathroom, and dial the number again. I don't know why I even think this is going to work. But it answers, and says the same thing it did when _it_ called me. And it does the whole you-have-been-selected-along-with-twelve-other-people thing. This voice sounds familiar though…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 2**

(Aubrey's POV):

I feel like an idiot right now for deciding to check out this "vacation" thing. Surprisingly this place wasn't very far away, well, not as far as I expected. This is _very_ suspicious. But I couldn't help hot tubs and free food service myself!

"I can't believe we both won!" MacCoy shouts excitedly. We walk inside this big hotel-looking thing. I looked at the picture we had both received to make sure it was the right place.

The lobby was fairly empty, two people behind the front desk, and like three people walking around. They all seemed, _odd_, in some way.

We take the elevator to the top story. It's hard to fit all our bags in here. The door opens to a short hallway, with only one door at the end. It seems very dark and fancy at the same time.

MacCoy jumps right ahead and flings the door open, leaving his bags by my feet. I kick one of them over, and hold my head high lugging my bags through the door. I widen my eyes at the scene. "Glitch? Mo?"

"MacCoy? Aubrey?" The two sitting on the bright white couch say in unison.

"What the hell is going on?" I drop my stuff near the door.

"Where are my bags?" MacCoy turns to me.

"In the hallway where you left them."

"You couldn't have grabbed them for me?"

"Hey it's your stuff! Not like I had the arm room anyway," I hold my hands up and step over the bags that must be Mo's or Glitch's.

"This is very weird," Glitch stands. "Ya' know Angel is in the other room, and Oblio is here too!"

"What?" My mouth hangs open. "I swear whoever is setting this up…" I pace back and forth for a minute, with my index finger on my chin. "I'm going to kill them unless they have a good purpose!"

"Whoa girl chill out," Mo says calmly.

"I will not chill out!" I almost trip over one of the bags on the floor. "Someone move this stuff!" I stomp my foot, then kick the bag so it goes sideways.

"Don't forget you haven't even moved _your_ stuff yet!" MacCoy says to me, pulling his stuff through a hallway to my right. This place is really big. It has light wooden plank floors, two couches: a long one facing the giant plasma TV on the wall, and a shorter one facing sideways from the longer one. The back of the long couch is facing a huge window, with a set of double doors in the middle; leading out to a huge terrace with what I see is two hot tubs, and a big pool. How they get a pool on a roof, I will never know. I almost trip on a bag again. "Guys!"

"It's okay; I'll get it, just chill." Mo grabs all his stuff, and motions for Glitch, and the two disappear into the hallway MacCoy just headed into.

"Hey it's Aubrey!" Angel walks out of one of the doors in that hallway with no shirt on. C'mon, really? I can't deny it though, he is pretty hot…

"Don't come any closer," I hold my hand out at him when he opens his arms for a hug.

"What's your problem?" Angel tilts his head to the side, crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What, you think just because you aren't wearing half your clothes, I'm gonna just let you in?"

"No! I happened to be practicing in the other room,"

"Well I don't want your sweat ruining my outfit!"

"Whoa mama chill-"

"Angel!? Aubrey!?" That familiar British accent burst through the door. "Oh my god I didn't expect you guys to be here!"

"I didn't expect you to arrive either," I turn my head towards Dare.

"Don't be a Miss Grump, Miss Aubrey!" Dare pokes me in the chest, and makes an odd facial expression. "And what happened to your shirt mister man?" She turns and studies Angel.

"I was practicing,"

"Oh goody!" Dare looks around. "Is MacCoy here?"

"Um yeah he went down that hallway somewhere," Angel points.

"Okay, thanks!" She runs down the hallway yelling MacCoy's name.

"Someone set us up," I say to Angel, looking around.

"I believe the same thing," Oblio now enters the room. I swear I can't finish one sentence-

"Watch now Jaryn and Kerith or Taye and Li'l T are going to appear at the door," And not a moment after Angel said that, Jaryn slowly opens the door. She pokes her head in and looks around.

"We're not going to bite," Oblio says to Jaryn.

"If anyone's doing the biting, that will be me." Jaryn motions for Kerith to come inside with her.

"There better be a room open," Kerith looks down the hallway of six doors. "I'm not sharing with any slob,"

"Don't worry there's still like three left," Angel swats the twins away.

"Oblio did you have anything to do with this!?" I place my hands on my hips and stare at him.

"I swear I had no idea any of the rest of you were going to be here,"

"I'm so confused!"

"Me too," Emelia enters with Bodie now. God every local crew is going to show up!

"Yo bro!" Bodie grabs Angel's hand and gives a "manly" hug.

"Emilia if this is one of your pranks-" I make a fist at the brunette.

"No, how in the hell could I afford a place like this? And why would I waste it on a_ prank_?"

"Look we gotta get the rooms situated," Angel starts.

"I wanna share mine with MacCoy!" Dare shouts, running into the living room with her swimsuit on. A bright pink bikini with blue stripes.

"What are you doing?" Oblio looks at Dare and studies her face.

"I'm going swimming! Why else would I be wearing this?"

"Never mind."

**2 HOURS LATER…**

We have the rooms situated: Emilia and I share a room, Mo and Glitch, Taye and Li'l T (they showed up about a half an hour ago), Bodie, Oblio and Angel, Dare and MacCoy, and Jaryn and Kerith. Right now everyone is outside swimming or in a hot tub. I'm sitting in one of the chairs just watching. It would be awkward in any hot tub, considering Emilia and Bodie are making out in one, and Dare splashing around and being an idiot in the other. Swimming isn't much my thing either.

Jaryn and Kerith are inside though, practicing a new move or something. That is, until Kerith comes outside and tells everyone to come inside.

Dr. Tan is on the TV. It's almost as if he's watching everyone enter. I don't see any camera…

"Hello, dancers." He says. "You're probably wondering why you are all gathered here."

"Hell yeah!" Mo shouts at the TV as if the man can hear him.

"Now you are all locked in here! How does that feel? Now you can't spread your dancing styles any further! Everyone will dance the way I do, or not at all! Now before you all start rushing to the door," He holds a finger up. "I should tell you, there's no escape! Even the beautiful scenery outside, is fake! You fools!" And the video ends with Tan laughing maniacally.

"Fuck you!" Taye yells at the TV. "What are we gonna do now!?"

"Are we really… _stuck_, here?" MacCoy looks at me like I have an answer.

"I don't know!" The first thing I do is head outside. It's not even really outside! It's like a moving wallpaper type thing. Fake, but looks totally real! I knock on it, "help! Somebody help!" A bang on the wall, someone has to hear me! "We're trapped! Help, please!"

Angel grabs me, but I scream and kick. I feel so closed in, so _trapped_. I start crying, I don't know what's gotten me right now! I can't believe that we are stuck here, and god knows how long! Angel lets me go on the couch, and I curl up. "Just give her space," he turns and says to everyone, shooing them away.

"Aubrey, please calm down." Angel leans next to me.

"I can't do it! I need my home, my family! I'll give up dancing for that!"

"Aubrey don't say that,"

"Stupid Tan!" I turn away from Angel's concerned eyes.

"Hey, girl." Emilia takes the place of Angel, and I see him leave from the corner of my eye. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sit up and hug my legs. "That stupid man, can't let other people express themselves?"

"I don't understand him either. He'll go through anything so he can stay at the top."

"I have to get over it. I'm _eighteen_ for crying out loud I can handle myself!"

"I know, just calm yourself you'll be fine!" Emilia's over-enthusiastic attitude annoys me sometimes.

I jump up from the couch and pull Emilia off the floor. "Look, I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 3**

(Aubrey's POV):

We've all decided to have a little fun and dance. MacCoy brought a lot of musical stuff, so we're using it.

Taye decided to play the song Lapdance by NERD, and is dancing to it with Mo right behind her. Literally, he is standing behind her with his hands on her hips. I didn't know they were_ that_ close.

"Hey Oblio, you wan'a dance?" Dare grabs Oblio's arm.

"I'm more of a solo act,"

"I'll dance with you!" MacCoy shouts at Dare.

"Fine Oblio, di'nt want your sweat on my outfit anyway! And okay, MacCoy." Dare sticks her tongue out at Oblio, and walks away with MacCoy.

"Too good for her or something?" I ask Oblio with my hands on my hips.

"Like I said, I do my art alone."

"To scared to dance with a girl?" I push myself against him.

"No,"

I pump my chest, and he starts backing up. I follow him, and keep pumping my chest against him.

"What is your problem?" He takes a larger step back, and hits the window.

"Why won't you dance with Dare?" I put my hands on the window, beside either side of Oblio's head, my body still against his. I remembered Dare had a crush on Oblio.

"I don't like dancing with people. Now will you please get off!?"

"Not until you dance with Dare." Making Oblio uncomfortable is the only way I can get him to do anything. He won't push me off because he doesn't want to accidently hurt me.

"Fine! Now get off."

I back away from Oblio, smiling. My job is done.

"Really! I mean, cool," Dare leaves MacCoy, and walks over to Oblio. The song changes to Satisfaction, and the two dance next to each other. I though they were going to dance _together_, like touching and stuff.

I start dancing by myself. Emilia stands next to me and joins my dance, as we all know a dance to this song. Jaryn and Kerith join in too, and soon the whole room is doing the dance together. Li'l T keeps looking at Glitch, as if trying to show off, but Glitch pays no attention.

"I am the best!" MacCoy shouts out of nowhere.

"Sure," I say, and roll my eyes. But I keep dancing.

After the dance is done, everyone bursts into laughter, well except Jaryn and Kerith.

Emilia hugs me, and then Bodie. "That was awesome."

"_I_ was awesome." I shake my hips.

"Yeah!" Dare claps her hands in the air, and brushes off the bright pink skirt she's wearing. She then hugs Oblio, and brushes herself off again. "You know, I don't even remember how I got this skirt,"

"I'm sure you don't remember how you got half your clothes." I say to her. She always wears the weirdest stuff, like today; she has on a bright pink skirt, a black tank top thing that cuts off above her bellybutton with a black and white striped over shirt that cuts off right below her breasts, pink and black striped gloves and tights, some beaded bracelets over her gloves, and black boots. I don't understand all the stripes.

"But, I can remember how to take them off!" Dare says jokingly.

"Dare, did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?" Jaryn walks in between us with her hands on her hips and her head high.

"Plenty of times, actually," Dare nods and smiles at Jaryn. "Did anyone tell you what a bitch you are?"

"Plenty of times," Jaryn returns a snooty smile to Dare. She follows Kerith back to their room.

"I swear I can't stand her! Or her blasted brother either!" Dare shouts and stomps her foot.

"That's just Jaryn for you," I shake my head. I turn around to head to the kitchen for a drink, but I bump right into Angel. "Hey!"

"Sorry girly, I didn't know you were headed this way."

"Well now you do, so move over please."

"You know you could walk around me too," Angel raises and eyebrow. "You bumped into me you know."

"You were standing there."

"You turned around."

"Oh god just kiss already!" Dare shouts from the background. I just noticed that Angel and I are right against each other right now.

Angel smiles at me, but I finally scoot away. I cannot let him in. I will not let "love" pull me down. "I'm getting a drink."

"Aw!" Taye shouts. "You shoulda kissed her!"

I open the fridge and survey its contents. Trying to ignore the taunting and whining from the background. I don't hear Angel, though.

Surprisingly, there's plenty the drink and eat in here. Even alcohol, which I fear is going to turn out badly.

Bodie scoots in next to me, "What we got in here?"

"Food, drinks." I smirk.

"I see that." Bodie grabs a Monster. "I'm surprised he's treating us with this luxury when he's trapping us."

"I know right? Something just isn't right,"

"None of this is right," Bodie says, and walks away with his Monster.

I find a water bottle and take it. And honestly, I'm a little scared to drink it.

**LATER AT NIGHT…**

It's about midnight, and everyone has gone to bed. Except me.

I don't know why I couldn't sleep. Maybe it's the thought of being trapped by Dr. Tan, I don't know. But I'm sitting outside, well not really outside but I'm out on the terrace, sitting on the edge of the hot tub with my feet in the water.

"Hey," that thick Latino accent interrupts my silence.

"Why are you up?" I say with more attitude than intended.

"I could ask you the same." He's in his swim trunks right now, and has a towel on his arm.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

Angel sits in the other hot tub. "What's up?"

"I don't know… I just, can't sleep. So I came out here. Because it's silent. Emilia snores too!"

Angel laughs at me. "Wow."

"How would you like it if your roommate snored really loudly?" I kick some water at him.

"Bodie snores too. Oblio was up a while too, but somehow fell asleep about an hour ago." Angel smiles at me. His face looks good in the artificial moonlight I'll have to say.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us," I say, looking up at the artificial sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, if we all get closer or farther apart, or if we end up dying here, what if I never get to have another party again?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine,"

"You don't know that," I look down, a tear running down my cheek. I can't cry! Not now!

"Are you crying?" Angel asks worriedly. I hear him moving in the water.

"No!" I look away so he can't see my face.

Now I hear him climbing into my hot tub. "Yes you are." Angel comes closer, and wipes a tear from my face. "Aubrey,"

"I'm fine, really."

Angel tilts my head up, and looks into my eyes. "It's okay to cry." He kisses me.

This time, I don't pull away. I run my fingers through his hair, and he puts his hands on either side of me. He pulls me into the water, and I turn over so now I'm on top of him. I run my hands down his chest, and he rubs his hands on my bare back.

Then, I realize what I'm doing.

"No." I pull away from Angel. He looks at me confused. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry, Angel." I stand and leave the hot tub. I grab the towel I had left on the floor and head back inside.

Now I'm mad at myself, for not going back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 4**

(Aubrey's POV):

I wake up on the couch, and Angel is on the smaller one. I still feel weird about last night. How could I have given in like that? I'm pissed at myself, because I want him, but I can't let myself have him.

Wait, no! I don't want him. What was I thinking?

After ripping the blanket that Angel must have placed on me, I realize I'm in my bikini still. Oh well.

I head into the large kitchen, looking for something to eat. It's full of Poptarts and cereal. Great. I guess I'll just grab a piece of bread and make toast?

I turn to the sound of footsteps. Angel is walking around the kitchen tiredly. He has put some bed pants on, but still has no shirt.

"Angel,"

"Don't say sorry." He shakes his head, and looks in the fridge.

"I actually wasn't going to but,"

"Aubrey just stop. I shouldn't have kissed you last night, I know." Angel pours a glass of orange juice and walks away, heading toward his room.

"Angel," I say quietly. I _hurt_ his feelings. I've seen him make out with plenty of girls, but never get this upset over them. Could he actually possibly… _love_ me?

Without thinking, I start speed-walking to Angel's room. God, I hope Oblio and Bodie are still sleeping. I swing the door open, and Angel looks at me. "What?" He says.

"Angel, don't be upset. Please."

"Me? Upset? Naw," He says sarcastically.

"Angel, I just got caught up in the moment, I left because-"

"Because what?" Angel hisses at me.

"Because… I know it's what Tan wants!" I spit out. I can't really tell him why. "He wants us to fall in love or something, so we would forget about dancing!"

"Shh mamasita," He puts his finger to his lips. "They are sleeping." He nods toward the other boys, Oblio on the floor by Bodie's bed. "And that's a stupid excuse." Angel raises his eyebrow at me.

"But it's the truth!" I stomp my foot. He is agitating me.

"Whatever. Please just go."

"Angel," I step toward his bed, tears in my eyes. "I don't want to upset you."

"So now the big and strong Miss Aubrey cares about upsetting someone?" He jokes at me. I don't take it well.

"Angel!"

Angel stands from his bed, and just watches me. I stop in my tracks; I'm not going to go any closer. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at me. "Just go for what you want."

And that gets me. I don't know what I want. I stare at my feet. Half of me wants to run into his arms, the other wants to spit my attitude at him and walk away. But I'm also confusing his feelings in the process. I finally look up into his eyes, and he still has the same look on his face. Maybe I should just hug him… Then I should decide whether I kiss him or say I'm sorry…

No! _Just turn back around Aubrey_.

I step closer to him slowly without thinking. He just keeps watching my every move. Then of course, my foot hits a pair of pants or something, and I trip, knocking us both on the bed. Now I'm sitting over him. Can anything go right? God damn it!

The loud creak from the bed makes Oblio shoot up from his previous laying position. His eyes widen at the sight of us. Angel tilts his head backwards, to see what I'm looking at.

"Aubrey?" Oblio questions. How suspicious is it to find me sitting over Angel -who is lying down with no shirt on- in a bikini? God it's like we're about to have sex or something the way we look right now! "Should I gather Bodie and leave?"

"It's not what it looks like, Oblio!" I shake my hands in the air.

"She just fell!" Angel sits up, making me fall off him and onto the floor.

"Now for the second time!" I rub my shoulder and give Angel an angered look.

"Sorry chika," Angel looks down at me.

"If you say so," Oblio shrugs. "I'm going back to sleep."

"And I'm leaving." I look at my feet on my way out the door, trying to hide my blush. I enter the living room to Emilia having Glitch in a headlock, laughing.

"Emilia!" Glitch shouts, struggling in her grip.

"Hey little buddy I told you you couldn't beat me." Emilia laughs again. "Now say mercy!"

"No!" Glitch shakes his head. He notices me, and makes a face.

"What are you looking at?" I sigh, and head back into my shared room. I should probably dress myself.

_Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait…my sister had to use the computer… But I had to put this out before I danced tonight :) expect more tomorrow… hopefully I can actually write tomorrow XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 5**

(Glitch's POV):

"I just can't stop thinking about her, you know?" Mo is confiding in me. And guess who about? Taye.

"Well you never really shut up about how hot she is." I say, leaning back against the wall in our room.

"Well she is! And she's an amazing dancer,"

"I don't really consider this-" I place my hands behind my head and shake my butt, looking like an idiot. "Good dancing."

Mo laughs at me. "It's not like that's all she can do. I like it when she does that though, and that's all that matters." He crosses his arms and moves his head back and forth, kind of like a slithering snake or something.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her then?" I raise my eyebrow at Mo.

"I don't know why, I just can't."

…

(Dare's POV):

"Well, why don't ya just tell him ya like im' then?" I ask Taye.

"Yeah you can't hide your feelings forever!" Li'l T shakes Taye's shoulders.

"I just can't. Like, what if he denies me, and I can't avoid him or whatever! We _live_ together for crying out loud!" She shouts.

"Well, if ya don't tell him, you will just live torturing yourself. And, what if he does feel the same? Then you get to spend your time here, together!" I say enthusiastically.

"I don't know…"

"Look girl, if you don't do it, I will." Li'l T points a thumb at herself.

"Okay okay, I'll tell him!" Taye raises her hands to her chest defensively.

(Mo's POV):

"Okay, I'll tell her." I push Glitch out of the way of the door, and head into the hallway, only to bump into one of the girls.

And this girl happens to be Taye.

"Oh, um, hey." Taye looks everywhere to avoid my eyes, rubbing her arm.

"Hi," I lean down to look at her face. "I have to tell you something."

"Better be worth bumping into me!" She looks at me and smiles.

"I hope it is." I laugh. "Well, I was talking to Glitch, and he, made me realize I can't keep hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

"What I feel for you."

Taye's facial expression changes. She looks surprised. "You know," Taye wraps her arms around my neck. "I was about to come say the same thing."

"What a coincidence?" I feel my smile getting really wide, wider than I want. But I can't help smiling so much! So I just go with my gut, and kiss her. She kisses me back, and I hear yelling from the room she just came out of, I think it's hers, I'm not sure. But I know it's Dare and Li'l T in there.

"See I told you man!" I hear Glitch walk out of our room.

"Okay okay knock it off!" Aubrey pulls Taye's arm. "You guys can do that in private!"

"And not in my room!" Glitch adds.

"Fine." I grab Taye by the hand, and start leading her outside. "No one bother us!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Aubrey says.

…

(Aubrey's POV):

To be honest, I'm a little jealous.

Like, why do I have to be so stubborn? I have to get over the past…

Oh my god, what is my problem!? I don't want Angel!

But I didn't even mention Angel's name!

"God, why can't I let myself be happy!" Oh god. I just shouted that out loud, huh?

"What?" Oblio looks at me. As he and I are the only ones in the living room right now. Everyone else hanging out either outside or in their rooms.

"Oh, god. Ignore what I just said Oblio." I shake my head, and leave the room, heading into my own.

I can't help but cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 6**

(Aubrey's POV):

"Daddy, stop!" I pull on my dad's arm, trying to stop him from slapping Mom.

"You bitch! You cheated on me!"

"I never cheated on you! I don't answer your call _one_ time, and automatically, I'm cheating on you!? I hate it when you come home drunk-"

Her sentence is interrupted with a hard slap. "My drinking has nothing to fucking do with this! And I've seen you, hugging up on that man!"

"Daddy! Please!" I tug on his arm again, but he pushes me off. I fall to the floor, and Mom runs after me.

"Look what you're doing! Just stop, please!"

"I'll stop when you stop. You cheating whore!"

"Honey, please just go to your room." Mom looks at me with teary eyes.

"No, Mommy I can't leave you alone! Daddy will hurt you again!" I start bawling my eyes out.

"Stupid kid! Just get out! If you don't want to see anything, you have the choice not to!" Dad grabs Mom's hair, and pulls her away from me. "Look, look what you're doing to your child! Look Aubrey, Mommy was unfaithful. _You_ shouldn't be choosing her side!" He throws Mom to the floor, and starts walking toward me. "But you're only eight years old, you wouldn't understand. Just go to your room, sweetie." I can smell the alcohol on his breath, and it's disgusting. He grabs me by the arm, and starts pulling me to my room.

"Don't t-touch her!" I hear Mom yell weakly.

All I can do right now is what he says. For Mom's sake…

"Now, stay here. And if you come out, your ass is getting whooped." He lifts his shirt up a little to show his belt. He points a finger to it. "You understand?"

"Y-yes,"

"Good." He nods at me, and slams my door shut. "You better not be on that phone!" In our big house, it's hard to hear him from my room when they're in the living room.

But my crying is drowning out the yelling right now.

"Aubrey! Aubrey wake up!"

"Emelia," I say shakily, the crying still dragging on from my dream.

"Aub are you okay? You were crying like crazy." Emilia pulls me into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." No, I'm not. And now the thought of ever being in a relationship, even with Angel, is completely blown out of the water. I thought I would be okay, but my mind had to remind me of that sick time. Dad was so nice at first, and he changed… You would have never thought he would become what he did. I don't want Angel turning out like my father. I can't let anything like that happen. I have to push him away, if I get too close I don't know what I will turn to.

"You don't look fine. Unless you're crying tears of joy while screaming, I don't understand." Emilia wipes a tear from my face.

"I'm fine, really."

"What did you dream about?"

I can't help but tell Emilia everything from my dream, but not revealing anything else from the past. "I was scared."

"Oh my god." Emilia widens her eyes at me. "With the way you act, I would have never expected your past to be that way."

"Well, that's just how I am."

"Is that why you keep pushing Angel away?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. I'm struck by what she just said. "No? I do not like him that way, so everyone needs to just shut up about it!"

"Whoa whoa, okay, I didn't mean to strike a nerve there. I just thought-"

"Everyone thinks. Everyone assumes, but no one knows. I'm tired of everyone shouting stupid things like 'kiss him!' or 'why don't you just confess your love!?' like it doesn't matter what I actually feel like!"

"You know," Emilia points a finger at me and makes a weird facial expression. "You wouldn't get all defensive like this unless you had a reason too. Why don't you just let yourself be happy? It's not like every guy you meet is going to turn out like your dad, so you don't have to push every one of them away like you have."

"Maybe I just like playing hard to get. It's not like I think everyone is like that so I push them away, that's just how I am. And I do not like Angel, for the last time!"

"You know what, whatever. I didn't mean to make you feel worse, so I'll just go back to sleep now." Emilia leaves the edge of my bed, and climbs back into her own. "Get your feelings straight, because I can tell you're hurting Angel."

And with that, I am now completely speechless. I'm not going to listen to anyone else anymore. I guess, I can't get my feelings straight. But I'm determined to never fall weak to love.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I am the first to wake up, once again. I feel confused as to if last night even happened. What Emilia said pissed me off.

I just keep lying here in bed, thinking about everything. I turn toward Emilia's bed, and notice she's not there. I guess I wasn't the first to wake up.

People think that being rich, means you have it all. Life is perfect. But you can't buy happiness.

"I don't even know how you're my child," Dad had said. "You look nothing like me. I feel bad, because you might turn out as ugly as your mother." I flinch thinking about those words. They seem subtle, like they shouldn't matter, but they still hurt. "Hopefully you don't turn out to be the same cheating bitch your mom is." I can almost smell his alcoholic breath. Tears start streaming down my face.

(Angel's POV):

Sleeping on the floor sucks, I didn't get much sleep, and my back hurts. I don't see how Oblio did it just fine.

_My throat is very dry, so I guess I should get a drink_…

When I walk by Aubrey and Emilia's room, I hear crying. I stop myself when I reach for the doorknob. That's the _girls_' room, who knows what's going on?

I shake my head and head in anyway. Aubrey is alone, facing the other way. And this is where the crying was coming from. "Aubrey?" I ask softly. She doesn't move, but she attempts to hide her crying from her voice as much as she can.

"What are you doing? You know I could've been getting dressed or something." She throws her usual attitude at me.

"I heard you crying. Don't even bother hiding it."

She turns her head a little, as if trying to make her voice more audible. "What to you mean? I'm not crying." She spits out the last sentence shakily.

"Yes, you are."

"N-no," She bursts into tears again. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone like this, chika."

(Aubrey's POV):

Angel climbs in my bed next to me, and hugs me against him. "I don't like it when my princessa cries." He starts to stroke my hair.

I don't pull away. Right now, I actually feel safer in his arms. I match my breathing with his, and I'm not crying anymore.

And eventually, I drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 7**

(Dare's POV):

I want out.

I can't stand being confined like this; it all just caught up to me. I'm outside kicking the wall, or the "artificial sky", with all I can give. It won't budge. With all this loud kicking I'm surprised I haven't woken anyone up yet.

"_Ouch!" _I murmur when I kick the wall a little too hard with the end of my foot. I look down to see my toes bleeding. Damn this hurts. I shrug my shoulders and start punching the same spot on the wall. Maybe I should find a knife? This is not working. When I turn to the house -or room- , I slip in the puddle of my own blood, and of course, right into the hot tub. I scream when I hit the hot water.

I climb out as fast as I can, and just lay on the floor. I look back to see the water has a red tint to it. I should have worn shoes or something, stupid me.

So, this wall is very strong. If it had eyes, I'd be staring into them very angrily. I jump to my feet and throw my body against the wall as hard as I can, and I hear a little shock, like an electrical sound. Now there's a dented spot on the wall that's just black, while the rest still shows the illusion of a night sky.

I'm proud of myself for at least getting in some damage.

I'm not going to give up. I kick the wall again with my not-bleeding foot, and now I'm frustrated.

Tears start welling up in my eyes, and I want to scream. I feel so closed in, so trapped.

I start pounding on the wall, as if knocking on someone's door when a zombie is about to get ya or something.

I swing my leg to kick again, and something, no _someone_, grabs me from behind and pulls me back. "Dare, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just let me go!" I kick and yell.

"Your toes are bleeding, and you are wet. Dare, calm down."

He holds me until I give up and go limp. I drop my head in exhaustion. "S-sorry, Oblio." I say, breathing heavily.

"Come, let's go inside. Do you need me to carry you?"

"N-no I'm fine." He keeps hold of my arm anyway when I limp my way inside, and sits me on the couch. It's kinda embarrassing being in only my undies and a tank top in front of him like this. Good think they're black, at least.

"What were you doing out there?" Oblio asks, looking around for something to cover my foot.

"I don't know… I kinda hoped I could break through the wall, I guess…" I shrug, realizing how stupid I sound.

"What makes you think he would put a wall there weak enough for you to break through? Even if you did, how would you get out? You would fall to your death." Oblio grabs some paper towels, seeing they're the only option, wets one and comes back to me.

"I guess I wasn't really thinkin'- ow!" I flinch when Oblio touches the wet towel to my foot.

"Sorry, but there is blood all over your foot." He cleans my foot slowly, pulling back every time I make a noise.

"This man is very… Stupid." I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well he was smart enough to pull this off. Otherwise, yeah, I guess you could say that he is stupid." Oblio wraps a dry paper towel around my foot. "Hold on I will go look in the bathroom for a small towel or something." He motions for me to stay put, and walks away.

I find it cute how he's takin' care of me. I know I've told someone I had a crush on him before, but I didn't totally mean it. But now I think I might…

I shake my head; I don't wanna get too fuzzy. I sigh and lay on my back, lifting my feet on the couch too. "Oblio hurry up!" I moan and turn over on my stomach, dropping my arm over the end of the couch.

"I'm here, I'm here. Turn around." He lifts my feet up when I flip back over, sits, and places my legs on him. He starts wrapping my foot in a small white towel. "I can't believe you did this to yourself."

"I'm sorry I freaked a little!" I throw my arms up.

"There," Oblio sets my feet back on the floor, making me sit up. I stand, attempting to walk with a giant wad of towel around my toes. Oblio watches me carefully, an arm extended in case I fall. The TV flashes on, making me jump and fall right on top of Oblio. Great.

"What is going on?" Dr. Tan asks in that cocky tone of his. "I detected a disturbance in the house." He raises an eyebrow, as if he can see the awkward position me and Oblio are in right now.

"Can you see us?" I wave my hand, seeing hesitation in his eyes.

"I-I received notification my wall was tattered with." He states quickly.

I decide to test him. So, I push myself off the couch, first to see if his eyes follow me. They don't move from his forward-stare. I start shaking my hips and waving my arms. He still doesn't budge. Why he is still even on the screen right now I don't even know. I start making weird facial expressions, and now I see a bead of sweat drip down his old-man face. I twist my hips, and make a seductive face. It's hard not to laugh right now!

"Dare what are you doing!" Oblio yells at me when I do a body roll.

"Trying to make him budge. I know he sees me."

"Well do something else, please!"

"I want everyone to stop messing with my property," He starts jabbering on about his wall again.

"Stupid old man!" I stomp my foot. I think of one last crazy thing.

I climb back on top of Oblio, one of my legs on either side of his. "D-Dare what are you doing!?"

"Y-you can't get out, s-so don't try," Tan keeps trying to talk. I know I've got him now.

"Sorry Oblio," I place one hand on the couch next to Oblio to keep myself up, and the other on his back. I kiss him, and he kisses me back. He goes along with it and puts his hands on my back. I reach back for his hand and push it lower so the tips of his fingers are in my underwear, and he flinches.

"You guys sto- I-I mean, just don't mess with my stuff, goodbye!" And I hear the TV shut off.

I pull away from Oblio, laughing. "I told you! We got him!"

"I-I guess we did." Oblio smiles back at me. "You can get off now."

"Oh, yeah, sorry mate." I roll off Oblio, and onto the floor.

"You okay?" He reaches down to help me up, but I deny his help.

"I rolled on the floor on purpose its okay." I jump back to my feet, and start stumbling toward the hallway. "Gah!" I take the towel off my foot, and start walking normally. I turn back to Oblio, who has a weird look on his face. Like he's… _confused_, or something. I shrug it off and wave to him. "Goodnight Oblio, thanks for the help!" He waves back slightly, and stares back at the TV. Maybe I should go see if something's wrong? Nah, too tired.

(Oblio's POV):

I am confused as to what just happened.

First, Dr. Tan can see us and we don't know how, second, Dare just made out with me and just perfectly shrugged it off. Is she really just _that_ easy with people?

I stand and get close to the TV, looking around the edges. There must be some kind of camera device somewhere. I run my hand around the TV, and my finger hits a tiny hole. An extremely small hole, I can barely see it. I doubt this is any kind of camera, I mean, how could it see out of such a small hole? Just in case, I should cover this up. I know MacCoy usually has electrical tape with him, that should work.

I quietly head into Dare and MacCoy's room, seeing Dare is already fast asleep, and snoring a little. I hate doing this. But lucky me, a roll of black electrical tape is on the floor right next to one of MacCoy's bags. Looks like it fell out of the open pocket. I take a small piece, and leave as quietly as I can.

After placing the tape, I feel more peaceful. One more pair of eyes is not staring at me. Who knows what could have happened and he were to watch?

Guess I must go to bed now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 8**

(Aubrey's POV):

I woke up next to Angel.

When I fell asleep that morning, I was in Angel's arms. And when I woke up later that afternoon, he was gone. Throughout the day, we barely talked, but I blushed almost every time I walked past him. I don't know what got into me. And then that night, I had a weird nightmare that a bunch of people in black suits –kind of like ninjas or something– came and attacked us. And of course, they killed Angel. I guess I started crying outside my dream too, and that's why he came to sleep with me again.

At least, that's what Emilia told me.

"You were crying like really hard, and yelling his name." Emilia whispers, as Angel is still asleep, hanging onto me. I can't move.

"Wow. I feel like an idiot." I shake my head, well attempt to.

"Don't. Look, you've got lover boy by your side right now be happy. Don't tell me you aren't."

"I don't get you."

"Hm?" Emilia raises her eyebrow.

"You just know what everyone is feeling. At least that's what it seems like to me."

"I guess. My dad would tell me it's a gift, you know, because he thought the same thing. But I never really understood what he meant."

"Eh."

"I'm thinking you should kiss him."

"What!?"

"When he wakes up, turn around and kiss him."

"W-why? I-I don't-"

"Just do it. You won't regret it. I know you want it."

"Emilia, I don't think I can."

"Go for what you want, or you won't get it." Emilia shrugs. "That's what I go by. You can't keep acting the way you do towards him."

"B-but Emilia-"

"Aubrey." Emilia says my name sternly. "Stop it, please."

"I'm sorry… I just don't know if I should…"

"But I do. I know you should. So do it." And with that, Emilia stands from her bed, throws a pillow at me, and exits the room.

I carefully turn my body so I'm facing Angel. We are very close right now, nose to nose. He looks so peaceful. I don't know what to do when he wakes up. It's either kiss him, or pretend to be asleep.

His eyes slowly flitter open. "A-Aubrey,"

I return a soft smile. "Hi, Angel."

"Should I leave?"

"N-no…" I feel my face get hot.

Angel moves his hand from my hip, and places it on my face. "Aubrey?"

"Yeah?" I say quietly. I'm not even sure if he heard me.

"I love you."

"Angel," I can't say anything. So, I just pull him into a kiss.

So for the next five minutes, we're basically just laying there making out. I pull away, and stare into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Aubrey please don't,"

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I have been."

His expression changes. "Oh." He smiles at me. "It's okay, chika." He kisses me again, and pulls me on top of him.

I pull back. "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know…"

I chuckle a little. "Well I think I do." I kiss him again, and start unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-wait princessa." Angel grabs my hands. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"But you'll just walk away again."

"I promise you, I won't walk away anymore." I work his shirt off the rest off the way and kiss his neck.

(Dare's POV):

"Hey stop changin' the channel!" I wrestle MacCoy for the TV remote.

"I don't want to watch Asian people designing clothes!"

"But I do!" I lean back, and jump on top of MacCoy, making us fall off the couch.

"Hey!" MacCoy reaches his hand back, trying to keep it outta my reach. I get a hold of his wrist.

"I was here first!"

"I don't care!"

I stick my tongue out at him and make a fart noise, blowing spit in his face. "EW! DARE!"

"Aha!" Finally, I reach his hand and get the remote. "Mine!" I jump to my feet, only to hit another person and fall backward.

"Dare, seriously." Oblio's voice says in my ear.

"I'm so sorry!" I tilt my head back so I can look at his face. "Maybe you should watch your step next time."

"You jumped into me." He says plainly.

"What'eva." I push myself of Oblio, and sit back on the couch. When I push the button to change the channel, Tan appears on the TV. Great.

"W-why is it so dark?"

"It looks perfectly lit where you're sitting." Glitch states.

"I have something to show everyone," Tan says all evil-like. "Make sure everyone is gathered around in ten minutes." And he disappears from the screen.

"What the hell!" Mo yells at the TV.

"Calm down." Taye grabs Mo's shoulder.

"So I guess I must find Angel and Aubrey," Emilia sighs and leaves from the small couch.

(Emilia's POV):

When I reach the door, I hear weird noises. I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing. I knock on the door, to be safe.

After I knock, I hear the sheets rustling and something –or someone– hit the floor. "Can I come in!?" I yell.

"Y-yeah," I hear after a minute or two, "You can come in!"

I open the door slowly and peek in. I see them both fully clothed, so I guess that's a good sign? "You guys need to come to the living room. Tan said he has something to show us."

"I'm scared." Aubrey says in her usual attitude.

"C'mon," I nod at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dance With Me CHAPTER 9**

(Aubrey's POV):

Once everyone is gathered around on the couches in the living room, Tan flashes on the TV almost instantly. "Hello all my little love birds."

"What?" Glitch cocks his head to the side.

The TV switches to a video montage kind of thing. It starts with me getting up from the couch in my underwear, and Angel still asleep with no shirt on, sleeping on the other couch, making it look like we just- ugh. Then Mo and Taye against the door outside making out, Emilia and Bodie in the hot tub –which took me a few seconds to make out–, Li'l T falling and dragging Glitch with her, which was obviously an accident, and makes Glitch stand with from his seat, Dare tackling MacCoy, and then Dare sitting over Oblio and making out with him. And Oblio's fingers are in her underwear… what!? I twist my head around to look at Oblio, who is staring at the screen in disbelief. "I can explain that one!" Dare shouts.

"I just love watching all this drama. And I caught your little trick, Oblio. With the tape. I sent one of my 'personnel' to come get it. Think you could outsmart me?"

"Oh shut up." Mo sighs.

"So you can see us?" I ask. That was a dumb question.

"Of course! I had to make sure you guys did what I wanted you to. But this process is taking way too long, so I got bored. Jaryn-"

"What?" Jaryn snaps.

"I was hoping for you to end up with Oblio. I figured you a better person for my son than this pink-headed crazed partier." He points to Dare.

"My sister only settles for the best." Kerith says.

"And I'm not even with Oblio!" Dare throws her hands in the air.

"Oh really?" He plays the clip of them kissing again.

"Yes! That was an experiment on you!"

"Son? Did you just call me 'son'?" Oblio interrupts.

"Yes I did, Oblio. Didn't you ever notice our resemblance?"

"I'd feel bad for you if you grew up looking like _that_," Glitch laughs.

"Why the hell would you lock your son up like this then!" Mo yells at the TV.

"I want him to join me, not dance with you losers." Tan crosses his arms and sticks his nose in the air.

"Never." Oblio says sharply. "I don't even believe-"

"Well you better!" He looks to the side, and a man comes in after unlocking the door. "I want you to leave this room Oblio, and only you.

"Screw this!" Bodie yells and runs toward the man, only to get a blow in the stomach and fly across the room.

"Bodie!" Emilia cries and runs to his side.

"What the hell was that!?" Taye motions at Bodie.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy?" Tan laughs. "I'm not stupid. Now Oblio,"

"No. I will not leave unless everyone else leaves with me." He stands his ground.

"Well I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Tan pushes a button, and more men show up around the door. The one standing inside moves, kind of like a robot, to Oblio. Oblio does a round-house kick right to the things head, leaving a dent in its face?

The robot-man isn't even phased, and punches Oblio in the face, hard enough to knock him down. "Oblio!" Dare screams. I have to grab her arm to restrain her. "It's his fight." I say to her.

"Woah woah woah don't hit him!" Tan pushes a button rapidly, and the robot people just get worse. They charge in, and jump on Oblio. He manages to knock a few down, but he couldn't restrain them all. Dare kicks me, and I let her go. "Dare!"

"Oblio!" Dare charges into one of the robots, and dents its back. "You assholes!"

"I-I can't watch!" And the TV flashes off. Stupid man!

"Dare don't!" The girl managed to get the robots' attention, enabling Oblio to get up. He grabs her arm and pulls her away from the kick one of the men flung. "Everyone go now!"

"Dude we can't leave you!" Mo yells at him, takes a step forward, but Taye grabs his arm. She just looks up at him and shakes her head.

"Just go! We'll be fine!"

"No Oblio!" Angel runs toward them, and I run after him.

"Get out! Now!" Oblio yells angrily. This time we get the point he's serious. I look back and nod at everyone. Taye grabs Li'l T and Mo's arms and runs out the door. Tan flashes on the TV again. "Stop them!" But none of the robot men move. So, I grab Angel's hand and rush out the door. Most everyone is in the hallway, except Emilia and Bodie.

(Emilia's POV):

"Bodie c'mon get up! We need to leave, please!" I keep shaking Bodie, but he's not moving. I can only see him breathing. "Bodie please!" My last resort is to carry him, but I don't know if I can.

"Emilia hurry!" I hear Aubrey's voice. So I rush to pick Bodie up, and he's heavy. God I hope I can make it.

When I get up from behind the couch, I see Oblio hugging Dare from behind, taking a ton of punches. The men keep tugging at his arms to get him to let go, but he holds on tight. It looks like he's getting weaker and weaker. Dare is screaming and kicking, I know she doesn't want Oblio taking all this for her. I wish I could help.

"Emilia!"

"I'm coming!" I run as fast as I can out the door, and we move to the elevator. The door starts to open as soon as we reach it.

"Convenient." MacCoy jokes shakily. But when the door opens, the elevator is full of those weird men.

"Shit," Taye mutters.

"Oh come on!" Jaryn stomps her foot and looks around. "What are we going to do now!?"

The men start moving toward us, and then shut down.

(Dare's POV):

"Oblio! Please let me go!"

"N-no," And Oblio passes out just as the robot dudes shut down.

"Oblio!" I cry. I lean down next to him. "This is all my fault!"

"Dare!" MacCoy runs over to me and hugs me tight. I hug him back. "I c-can't believe this…"

"Me either." I pull away and look down at Oblio.

"Is he… alive?"

"Y-yeah, look." I place my hand on Oblio's chest.

"Oblio! My son!" Tan watches the scene.

"This is your fault you sick man!" MacCoy turns and yells at him.

"N-no, it's not!"

"Just let us go, please…"

"Only if you agree to never dance again."

"Tan,"

"I mean it."

"Fine! Fine…"

"Head in the elevator."

MacCoy helps me carry Oblio, and we head to the elevator. Everyone looks at us with worried faces.

"Is he okay?" Li'l T asks.

"No! Does he look okay?"

"Sorry calm down!"

I just look away. And being crammed in this elevator is not helping.

"I'll go back up and see if our stuff is alright." Angel says to everyone when we get downstairs.

"Angel no-" Aubrey tightens her grip on his hand.

"It's fine really. It's not like those things are even on."

"We'll stay here incase you need us." Bodie says. He woke up in the elevator.

"Okay," Angel kisses Aubrey, and heads back to the elevator.

"Whoa what was that?" Bodie gives Aubrey a look.

"Mind your own business!"

(Angel's POV):

When I get to the top floor, the robot men are still all over the floor. But all our bags are packed in the living room? I head inside, and look around. I see a man and woman walk out from the hallway with a few more. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rasa." The man says.

"And I'm Lima." The woman says.

"Well whatcha guys doing?"

"Gathering you guys' items. We found out about this incident and came to help, but found everything was already seemingly taken care of. So we're helping." Lima motions to all the bags on the floor.

"Well how the hell did you guys get up here?"

"We disguised ourselves as some of those robots," Rasa explains to me.

"Well um, thank you,"

"No need to thank us. We'll help you get everything back down."

**10 MINUTES LATER**

After we have everything, Rasa and Lima just, disappear.

(Aubrey's POV):

Finally it's over. I rush to push the front doors open, to find Tan and two robots. Not like the robot men, just robots. One pink, and one blue. "What the hell!"

"I figured none of you guys would get the point," The old man says. "So I'll cut you a deal."

"What do you want!?"

"I challenge you to a dance battle!" Tan steps aside. "They challenge you to a dance battle. If I win, you guys have to give up dancing."

"And if we win?" Kerith walks to the center with Jaryn, noses in the air.

"Then you can continue dancing like monkeys."

"You're on!" I join Kerith and Jaryn in the center.

"Alright. But let's make this a little fair, only four of you."

"I'm up!" MacCoy rushes to my side.

"Alright, let us begin!"

…

When we were dancing, every once in a while the robots would short out a little or something. Eventually they stopped working. So, in short, we won.

"That was amazing!" Dare hugs MacCoy from behind and rubs his head.

"So, princessa," Angel grabs my hand.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking,"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna, maybe, move in with me?" Angel looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I smile at him, and kiss him. Everyone in the background starts cheering.

So, I guess, here's the start of a new life.


End file.
